The Day After Girls Night Out
by loveOR
Summary: This my take on what the next day after girls night out. Hope you enjoy. This is my first time as a fanfic writer. Please be kind. Thanks for reading.


OCTOBER ROAD/THE DAY AFTER GIRLS NIGHT OUT

This is my take on what happens after girls night out. The characters belong to ABC, but the story is mine. I hope you like it. Please be kind as this is my first try at a fanfic.

Hannah says, "I picked the fall". Janet, having a really bad headache, just looks at her for a moment, then it clicks, and she says "you picked a date". Hannah replies, "yes I did". Janet says "you picked the earliest one, either girls night out made you miss your man or you are in a hurry to marry BigCat".

At that moment Eddie and Sam come in the door. Sam tells them they had an awesome time.

Eddie makes a beeline for Janet, he leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiles and says "Hey". Eddie says, "Hey, Janet, are you ready to go home with me"? She just smiles and shakes her head yes. She can hardly wait until they get to his house. Girls night out was fun, but she really missed being with Eddie. Janet tells Hannah and Pizza girl that she had a great time, and that they would have to do it again. Eddie just laughs and says, "Next time it will be couples night out".

On the way to Eddie's house the conversation turns to the events of the night before. Janet debated on telling Eddie about the guy in the bar that tried to pick her up and bought her a drink. She wants to be honest with him, but knows how he gets. He can be very jealous at times, and he has a quick temper. He doesn't always think before he reacts. So for now she decides to just let it rest.

Eddie knows that she has a headache and offers to run her a warm bath. She agrees that this would be a good idea. She looks at him and says, 'It would be even better if you would join me." Eddie's jaw drops and he just stares at her, wondering what is up with that. Anytime before when he has mentioned bathing together she just changes the subject. Now he is excited and can hardly believe what he is hearing. He says, "You don't need to ask me twice, come on, baby lets go." He leaves her to go start the bath water. Janet is thinking to herself, "did I just say that"? Eddie comes out of the bathroom and says "the water is ready, are you"? He holds out his hand and she takes it and they go into the bathroom. He notices that Janet is a little quiet and asks her, "what is wrong"? Janet answers him saying, "I am nervous about getting in the tub with you". Eddie just laughs and says "it will be alright, I won't watch you get undressed". Janet feels a little better at this. So, Eddie being the gentleman that he is, turns around while she gets undressed and into the tub. He then proceeds to get undressed and climb in behind her. Janet knows this is what she wants, but is very nervous. I mean she has slept with him several times, but this is different. Eddie slowly puts his arms around her and pulls her back against his chest. She thinks to herself that this feels wonderful. Pretty soon Janet is feeling good with this decision to take a bath together. Eddie grabs a washcloth and proceeds to wash her, she loves the feel of his hands on her body. Janet decides that it is Eddie's turn for some attention. She turns around and faces him in the tub. She gently touches his cheek and tells him, "thank you for being so patient with me". Eddie just smiles at her. She then proceeds to wash his face and things start taking on a new angle. She is feeling very comfortable with herslf and what they are doing. Janet decides that she wants to do more, so she reaches down and touches him right where it counts. Eddie just goes with the flow as he is enjoying Janet taking over and doing what ever comes to mind. He is so ready for her , he lifts her upon him, they both let out this big sigh. Eddie cannot believe this is happening and Janet cannot believe that she is being this forward. Both of them are very content. They proceed to rock the stadium of each others hearts. When they are done, they realize that there is water all over the floor. They both just laugh. They decide to get out of the tub. Janet gets out first, dries herslf off and proceeds to put his t-shirt on. Janet turns to Eddie to find that he has been watching her the whole time. He has this huge grin on his face. Janet says to him "what are smiling about"? Eddie tells her " a little while ago you were nervous about getting naked in front of me and now here you are getting out of the tub, drying off and getting dressed in front of me". He says, "I mean I like it and don't get me wrong, but what changed your mind"? Janet tells him " I know that you love me and I finally understand what it means to be truly loved by someone. You love me for me, not what I look like". Eddie just smiles at her and shakes his head in agreement. Janet asks him "are you ready to get out, the water has to be getting cold by now. " Eddie just smiles and tells her he has enjoyed the show. Eddie decides that it is time to get out of the tub. Janet is standing there as he stands up and proceeds to get out. She grabs a towel and goes about drying him off and one thing leads to another and they end up in his bedroom. After another round of love making, they are laying there talking about their night apart. Eddie tell her how Sam overcame his fear of Physical Phil and how they ended up singing "I wanna rock and roll all night long". Janet decides that now is the time to tell Eddie about the guy from last night. She says, "Eddie, I have something to tell you. Last night at the bar, there was this guy who bought me a drink. As I was going to the bathroom, he stopped me and asked me to play a game of darts. " Eddie looks down at her and says, "why are you telling me this"? Janet tells him "remember that we told each other that we would be honest with one another"? "Well this is one of those times that I feel that you should now about and I figured it would be better coming from me than you hearing it through the rumor mill." Eddie tells her "I thank you for telling me this, but I truly trust you and I never worry that you might be tempted by some body else." Janet is shocked at this and tells him "I love you very much Eddie Latekka." Eddie decides to change the subject and asks Janet, "have you thought about when you would like to get married?" He proceeds to tell her that he is tired of living apart and that he is ready for the next step in their relationship. He notices that she is not saying anything, he looks down and realizes that she has fallen alseep. He looks at her and has this look of complete satisfaction. He knows that he is truly and madly in love with her and cannot wait to make her his wife. He pulls her to him and proceeds to fall asleep.

If you like this, let me know and I will write more. Thanks for reading.


End file.
